


Réponds, Réponds à ma Tendresse

by Aliseia



Series: La Part Des Anges [7]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: I due capitoletti sono in realtà due drabbles molto simili, parlano di risvegli.





	Réponds, Réponds à ma Tendresse

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Romantico - Introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel;  
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah  
> Note: I due capitoletti sono in realtà due drabbles molto simili, parlano di risvegli. Potrei raccoglierle con il titolo di “pezzi domestici”. Ho scelto invece un verso di una romantica canzone bilingue dei Muse: I Belong To You / Mon Cœur S'ouvre à Ta Voix. A sua volta citazione del Sansone e Dalila di Camille Saint-Saëns  
> Dediche: A Miky, con cui avevo plottato la parte delle rose. So che “naughty little liar” è una delle sue espressioni preferite.  
> A Abby, che aveva già avuto la bontà di commentare nella mia pagina FB.  
> Entrambe conoscono già le storie, e sono dispensate dal commentare! <3 <3  
> Rating: Per tutti.  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec, Michael Narducci, Diane Ademou-John, nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

_When these pillars get pulled down_  
It will be you who wears the crown  
And I'll owe everything to you  
  
Woooo, woooo  
  
How much pain has cracked your soul?  
How much love would make you whole?  
You're my guiding lightning strike  
  
I can't find the words to say  
They're overdue  
I've traveled half the world to say  
I belong to you  
  
Woooo, woooo  
   
Ahhh! Réponds, réponds à ma tendresse  
Verse-moi, verse-moi l'ivresse  
Réponds à ma tendresse  
Réponds à ma tendresse  
Ahhh! Verse-moi l'ivresse  
Verse-moi, verse-moi l'ivresse  
Réponds à ma tendresse  
   
I Belong To You – The Muse  
 

 

**Noir**  
  
  
_Un air subtil, un dangereux parfum_  
Nagent autour de son corps brun.  
_Le Chat — Charles Baudelaire_  
 

   
   
Forte, nero, profumato.  
È un caffè francese quello che accende i suoi sensi, nel mattino tiepido e odoroso.  
O forse è il suo barbaro amore che lo avvolge tutto, che lo sfiora con le zanne candide.  
Porcellana la tazzina bianca e porcellana i denti che gli carezzano la gola, senza premere, lasciando due segni rossi subito cancellati da un bacio.  
Preme invece il bordo fresco della tazza sulle sue labbra, e lo fa ridere, poi la bocca sulla sua, più calda ma altrettanto fragrante.  
L’aria si impregna di quel profumo. Amaro e dolcissimo, tenero ed eccitante. Come l’uomo che stringe tra le braccia.

   
   
 

**Visité Par les Roses**  
  
   
   
_\- Que dire à cette Aurore, ô Rêves, visité_  
_Par les roses_  
_Stéphane Mallarmé_

   
   
   
La garden Biella è la rosa più bella e profumata.  
L’altro ha preteso qualche bouquets per riempire i cristalli del salottino.  Egli ne afferra una, torna in camera da letto a svegliarlo, forse a cominciare un gioco. Sulle labbra, rosa su rosa, poi la sfrega sul naso. Il bell’addormentato s’arriccia, quasi sorride, poi solleva il braccio come a proteggersi. Apre la bocca per prendere fiato, le guance in un attimo perdono colore. Elijah trattiene il respiro: non un altro incubo, non ora… Gli afferra saldamente i polsi e se lo stringe al petto: niente baci per non rubargli nemmeno un grammo d’aria. “Respira” sussurra. L’altro aggrotta la fronte e stringendosi nelle spalle si gira e scivola via. Quando le braccia più forti provano a stringerlo ancora, punta le mani sul petto del suo aguzzino, con forza insospettabile. Due pozze azzurre e gelide si spalancano sul volto turbato del suo creatore. “Cosa vuoi” La voce è una lama, ma Elijah sostiene lo sguardo. “Niente. Stavo solo… Stavi sognando?” “No. E comunque non ti riguarda”. Il broncio resta serrato anche quando il Sire gli sfiora la bocca col pollice.  
Poi Tristan socchiude gli occhi, inspira… La rosa sul cuscino ha il profumo più raro e delicato. Ride,  con gli occhi chiusi “Non posso crederci. Mi svegli con un fiore… Lo sai che sono un uomo?” Lo sguardo ilare, sfacciato, ora ancora nel suo. Elijah sospira, sollevato senza sapere il  perché: “Mi stai sfidando, piccolo bugiardo?” “Sì” “Sai che potresti perdere? Che quasi certamente perderai?” L’altro scuote la testa “Io con te perdo sempre. Ma non si sa mai…”  E senza preavviso preme le mani sulle sue spalle, i polpastrelli nella carne, a fondo. Poi con una mano gli afferra la nuca. Lo bacia, veloce e vorace. Con un sorriso sfrontato posa la rosa sui capelli arruffati del Sire, alterandone il profilo immutabile. Lo contempla, intrepido e divertito, e l’altro lo lascia fare: la prima vittoria è sua.  
   
  


End file.
